Standard Profile Page
''This Article is PENDING APPROVAL Hello there, Axiom45 here! You probably know me as Yuri Akimov. I've noticed people have been having problems getting the wiki pages for their characters just right, so I am here to show you exactly what you should do to make it one of the best on the wiki! Necessities You will need these basic things for a nice profile page. I will be hopefully adding them soon. *Use the "Infobox" template. This will be placed at the top of the page source, and filled in appropriately. *Plenty of quotes! You can place quotes anywhere. They definitely add character to a page. *All the information you can make up. This really helps a lot. Sections Keep in mind this is designed to be expanded, this is just the basics. *Biography: Parents, family, boring stuff. *Early Life: Childhood ruined, friends, education, etc. *Life Before Ciiya: Teenage/Adult years and how you got here *Physical Description: What do you look like? What do you wear? *Personality and Traits: Selfish, mean, cynical? You know... *Abilities and Skills: Redstone, construction, fighting everyone else *cough* *Possesions: Gold? Food? Nothing? Here's where all you fightin' people can put detailed infromation on your swords and fightin' tools. *Relationships: Marrige? Friends? *Etymology: Where you tell people what Yuri means when it's reffering to a name, no not really unless your name is Yuri, just put how you came up with your name and what it means to you. *Out of Character: Hobbies? Like pie? General information stalkers would use... Infobox Information When you make an infobox it asks for the title, image, image width, caption and rows 1-11. Here's what you'll need to enter them in as. *Title: Your Character's full name i.e, John Thomas Smith *Image: Upload a picture of your skin, full body and face *Image width: Enter 250px *Caption: If your character is doing something, i.e, blacksmithing add that in the caption like "John Smith at his workshop" otherwise leave it blank *Row 1: Name as title *Row 2: Species lizardman, you should know! *Row 3: Gender we discuss this?! *Row 4: Height distance from your feet to your head; Metres? Feet? *Row 5: Hair hair colour, quite straight forwards *Row 6: Eyes colour... spefically the iris *Row 7: Birth you left yo momma's womb *Row 8: Death you left yo selves body *Row 9: Age: you've been on Ciiya *Row 10: Location your character currently resides *Row 11: Profession do you get dat gold? Tips 1.) Fill in your infobox accordingly, filling in every single box possible. Place "N/A" in the ''Death section if the character hasn't died yet. 2.)' Bold' the name of the character in the opening text. For example, on the L page, the Yuri Akimov first sentence is as follows: 3.) "Yuri Akimov" (b. December 10, 578) is a resident of Portside, and the main developer of Thermoplan Island." See? It's bold, and also includes the most important details about Yuri, while also listing his birthdate. 4.) Categorize them! At the bottom of all pages, you will find a section for "Categories." Categorize your character appropriately. If they are human, they go in the "Humans" category. If they are dead, they go in "Deceased People." For their year of birth, you put "Births of YearWhenYouWereBorn" there. For example, if they were born in the year 578, they would go in the category Births of 578.. You also do deaths the same way of 578. 5.)Write an article, not an autobiography. These pages are articles, so they should be written about in third person at all times Closing Following this should give you a decent article about your character. If not, write me a message on my "talk page"